1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus such as a digital camera, etc., and particularly relates to a focusing support technique for manual focusing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When trying to bring an photo-object into focus using a manual focusing function of a photographing apparatus such as a digital camera, the user of the photographing apparatus does so by checking the blurredness of the photo-object (the clearness of the image) displayed on a liquid crystal monitor or the like.
For such focusing purposes, there have been provided a photographing apparatus which displays a bar 101 for indicating the position of the focus lens on a liquid crystal monitor as shown in FIG. 10, and a photographing apparatus which displays a bar 111 for indicating a focus length corresponding to the position of the focus lens as shown in FIG. 11, in order to give a standard to be referred to when focusing.